Back to December A Harry Styles Story
by leapingoverskies
Summary: If you don't know who Harry Styles or One Direction is just see him as a normal guy!
1. Chapter 1

**Alicia's POV**

I woke up from a head ache revealing one of the biggest mistakes I ever made, but I have to admit its pretty cool being able to hook up with one of the hottest guys at school. I got off the bed threw some clothes on trying to leave in a hurry than Harry woke up, I acted like I wasn't trying to leave by simply brushing through hair with my hands.

"Hey your up! I wanted to tell you something." He said with his eyes partially shut.

"I know were just friends and your not the relationship type girl but, I love you Alicia" He finished off

My eyes widened "Um wow I didn't know you felt that way"I said.

How can he feel that way about me? How do I know he's trying to play me like every other jerk in this town? What ever.

"Im going to head out now my mom is probably wondering where I am now" I said quickly as I rushed out the house half naked like Im on Skins or some teen drama.

I knew I had to tell Zayn about one happened he was my best friend and can help with anything, I reached for my phone and called him hoping for an answer while I sat down on the sidewalk, finally he picked up.

"Zayn, I-I-I- slept with Harry"

"You did what? You know how he feels about you, you can't just toy with his emotions out of all people" he said worried as hell. It felt so weird to be lectured by Zayn.

"I didn't know he would feel exactly like that! He told me he loved me" I cried into my hands "I don't know how I feel about him, I don't know anything anymore Zayn" I replied.

"I need to talk to Harry" Zayn said in a hurry than hung up.

**Harrys POV**

My phone rang it said it was Zayn calling, she probably told him what happened "Hey man" I said.

"Alicia told me what happened, are you alright?" Zayn replied

"Its fine, this always happens to me" I said as I hung up.

**Alicias POV**  
>Its been a month since Harry told me he loved me, he tried contacting me thanit seemed like he gave up. I walked into the school like I usually do everyday but its different this week, its prom week. I opened my locker and I saw a rose with a note on the side.<p>

"Look behind you" I did exactly what it said and it was Lance, I haven't seemed him in two years. I met him at summer camp and than never saw him again until now.

"Lance! Oh my god, I haven't seen you in so long!" I said as I hugged him.

"Do you want to go to prom?" He said with a grin on his face knowing I would say yes.

"Yes, I would love too!" Now i regret what I said, in the corner of my eye I can see Harry with a rose and disappointed as he walked away. Should I run after him? Or should I just leave it at that?

"Hold on for one second" I ran up to Harry and turned him around.

"I see you have date to prom already, I don't need your sympathy" he said

"I just wanted to say hi I guess, we don't talk or anything" I replied, I can't believe he just said that to me but he was right.

"I told you I loved you Alicia and you just left, I'm done dealing with stuck up whores like you who just run off, I'm done." He said and walked away leaving me in the hallway speechless. Nobody ever called me a whore, well to my face at least. I ran off the bathroom and looked in the mirror with one tear drop going down my cheek. Luckily when I left the bathroom I saw Zayn, I ran up to him.

"Hey you!" I said as if nothing just happened.

"Alicia, I know I'm your friend but I'm also Harry's. He was going to ask you to prom and I know he called you a whore but your really acting like one." He shouted at me in front of everyone.

"Zayn, I'm sorry! I told you I don't know how I feel about him!" I said but he kept walking


	2. Fight! Fight! Fight! part 1

**Alicia's POV**

I felt like everyone was trying to ignore me some how except Lance, Zayn wouldn't text me back I even tried talking to Harry that obviously failed. Its every girls dream to go out with Harry, he's the hot jock that can sing and dance but I didn't want him.. I think. I don't have many girl friends Zayn was my rock, I can tell him anything but now its gone. I walked into the school and ran up to my locker and texted Zayn.

"Hey, I know you probably never want to talk to me but can we meet up after school or something?"

"Of course I still want to talk to you but Harry's hurt either you see it or not and yes I'll meet you after school Starbucks?" He replied.I was so glad to get a response, I couldn't help but smile while walking to class.

"Cough, slut, cough" and laughing rang in my ears, I looked behind me and saw Addisyn. Addisyn is a nobody and she's the principals daughter I don't get why she would call me a slut. I walked up to her with no cares in the world.

"Excuse me would you mind saying that to my face?" I said

"Cough, slut, cough I said." Addisyn said

I tried to resist punching her in the face but my hand grasped on to her hair and slammed her skull into the lockers, wow she was pretty strong but I could hear the kids and teachers coming in the hallway. Kids were running around watching and teachers were trying to stop it.

"Get your hand off my daughter!" I heard from the principal, her hand came in between the both of us that seperated us from killing each other. I wiped myself off and walked into her office.

"You guys are both suspended for three days, you may get your stuff and leave." She said I didn't mind, three days off school sounds like vacation to me! I got home and got ready to meet Zayn.

I walked to Starbucks from my house and saw Zayn.

"Hey" I said as I sat down

"Hey, I heard about that school brawl with you andAddisyn!" He said

"Ugh, Im not even talking about it! I hate her and her damnmom" I said not even wanting to talk about the subject.

"Hey, shes hot I can't help it!"

"Ew! I hate her" I said as I slapped in playfully

"Well lets get down to business" Zayn sighed

"What business?" I laughed

"Listen, I know you don't want to hear this but Harry he likes to play games but he's not playing games with you."


	3. Not a chapter  sorry!

This is so probably against the rules but yolo I am updating soon…


End file.
